forgetting about you
by Night Ninja123
Summary: BLURB- Ichigo likes Kashino but then she made this wish and then she falls down the stairs and banged her head… she her memory but the only memory she looses is about Kashino Kashigo xx one shot


Forgetting about you…

Hope youll like it.. its my second one.. PLEASE review I don't mind bad ones… I'll just try to improve on the bad oones and also the good ones… but I don't think anyone will review… but

"You Baka, see what happened to this cake all because you aren't concentrating..."

"I'm sorry okay... I was distracted by something... worrying even."

little did he know it was HIM that was the 'reason' she was acting like this

"Okay then, fess up, come on, if you tell me I'm sure you'll stop worrying."

"Well... no I'm alright I will be alright tomorrow..."

"Okay whatever you say..."

"yea... well byee"

KASHINO

Hmm... I wonder what got into Amano these days... she seems a little, of. Nahh I'm sure I don't have to worry, it's Amano after all, I'm sure its not big it most

probaly just a little thing... Oh well I'll just ask her to tell me tomorrow, if she is still off that is... I wonder why I'm so worried about her? It's so confusing...

and I have to admit I have been a tiny bit off these days too, Amano havent noticed but Hanabusa and Andou is most bound to start to notice too,

I'm sure it's only because I'm worried about Amano... it is like near the finials of the Grand Prix already and she chooses THIS time to not concentrate, hmmm

well it is Amano, full of suprises.

ICHIGO POV

damn I have been found out about it, again, I hope that he haven't found out that I like him... if he did he most probably start ignoring and start thinking of me

as one of his 'followers' which I don't want to happen, I mean it's bad enough to be only thought as a team leader/ friend I want to be more than that... but I'm

pretty sure he wouldn't want it... I mean... Kashino and love just don't mix... I mean WHY of all people do I have to fall in love with it's Kashino, it could have been

Andou kun, Hanabusa or anyone else,I wish I can forget about all this by like hitting my head or something, so I can forget all about my crush on Kashino.

*sigh* well thats life your wish will never come true... hmm did I just see something there *rub eyes* nahh most probably my imagination.

FAIRY POV

hmmm so that girl Ichigo I think her name was wants to forgot about ALL about her crush, Kashino? Well wish granted.

THE NEXT DAY

" Ichigooo get up it's 8am already your gonna miss breakfast "

"ahh"

* thump*

"o-o-oww it hurts..."

Ichigo got dressed and went down stairs but since she was late she ran but then... when she was running she falled down the stairs and landed she felt a sharp

pain through her head before she blacked out.

FAIRY POV

Mission accomplish, that will make her forget her memory about her crush, she'll remeber EVERYTHING in her life except her crush, I hope she don't mind,

but that was what she want, I'm sure her crush Kashino win't be sad becasue when I read her mind yesterday it said ' he only thinks of me as a team leader and

a friend' or something along the lines of that but anyway... I'll live you in peace ahhh another successful missiom/wish accomplish ( I dunno if it's possible to forget

only one thing in your memory.. but...) I'll just have to hope someone finds her...

KASHINO POV

Omg I officially know why I am always so worried about her i'm in love with her... I have got to tell her know ... I 'm pretty sure she will be in the diner soo I am

gonna go there right know... ahh I have reached ... hmm where is she.. well there's Rumi san, I'll just ask her,

"Hey Rumi, do you know where Amano is?"

"No today I woke up early and she was still in bed... so she most probably still in the dometry... why?"

" ahhh never mind... thank you.."

Soo Kashino went to the way of the girls dometry... I don't care if I am not allowed to enter I have to I'm in love with her I have to tell her as soon as possible ...

I was near the stairs when I saw a figure lying on the bottom, it was Amano... what happened to her she usually will get up after,OMG.

"AMANO... AMANO are you okay?"

Omg she is not responding I have to tell the nurse. So Kashino picked Ichigo up bridal style and ran to the office.

" sensi Amano have falled down the stairs and she is not consious"

"okay put her down..."

So Kashino put her down on the bench and wait for the nurse when the nurse touched Amano's head he saw a speck of red on sensi hand.

"D-did she hit her head?"

" Well I think she'll have to go to hospital.. it's possible that her memory have been lost by the look of it..."

TIME SKIP

Owww why does my head hurt so much... why is there someones hand on me...

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and saw a stranger in front of her, holding her hand... clutching it more like sleeping soundly...

"Ahhhh w-what are you doing?"

The stranger woke up when I pulled my hand out of his...

"A-amano how are you, you finially woke up..."

how does he know my name?/

" ahh sorry but who are you and how do you know my name?"

what is she talking about of course I know who you are and your in the A group so...

" what are you talking about... why wouldn't I know your name?"

"ahh because I never met you before."

" well okay then tell me about yourself and what you do..."

"why...?"

"just.. because I want to know how much memory you remember..."

" Okay well my name is Amano Ichigo, I am sixteen years old, I go this school called St Maria acadmy to learn how to become a top patissiere, I am kinda

new there, I am in 2nd year middle school, and in the A group for cooking class, in that group there is with me is Andou kun and Hana busa kun and... well we're in the cake grand prix finial and will be versing Tenoji's team.. oh yeah and Hanabusa and Andou kun are called the sweet princes and they are with me for the cake grand prix thing and they are my best friends... I have a sister name Natsuma and a Papa and mama and... oh.. I actually am not the best at cooking but I am in the A group because this guy called Henri sensi recommended me... I think I'm missing something... nope nothing at all that pretty sums up my life"

"are you sure you haven't forgotten something like... someone perhaps...?"

" oh yeah... I remember I have a friend to... Rumi san …"

" no... does the name Kashino ring a bell?"

"yeppp the nurse and doctor around here have that name"

h,mm why does she seem to remember EVERYTHING in her life except for me?

TIME SKIP

ahhh its good to be back from the hospital... I wonder who that dude is and why did he bring me back... maybe he goes to this school, I wonder why I never seen him before, he look about my age… who care.

THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS

"Okay today you be making chocolate cakes…. Go to your bench now start"

" Hanabusa kun Andou kun wait a minute aren't you that guy from yesterday at that hospital I remember, soo I was right, you do come to this school, it's nice to meet you I will now officially introduce myself I am Amano Ichigo and you can call me amano and you are Kashino…."

"Makato"

"oh right…hi well I better get on "

"Kashino why dosen't she remember you I mean I know she hit her head and everything but… she seems to remember everything except for you like.. it was almost planned."

"Yea…"

ICHIGO ROOM

Ahh well I better look at my notebook to see what I have tomorrow…heyy why do I have Kashinos name in here… isn't he like new… and it says 'try not to let Kashino know that you like him.' Wait a minute…. I remember now…..

" heyy Andou kun."

"Yes Amano san?"

" I just wanna to let you know that I know remember that Kashino and all that you know about him being part of the A group and our group for the grand prix thing"

" you remember know? That is soo coolm, you better tell Kashino, I'll tell Hanabusa kay…"

"yea sure… where is Kashino?"

"most probably in his room…."

*knock knock*

"Kashino are you in there?"

"oh.. its Amano what shes doing here?"

"Hi… Amano umm what are you doing here?"

"I well.. I just wanted to let you know that I remember you know …. Like actually remember like how you're the one who was always scolding me, how you're not new at all, that you're in Team Ichigo for the grand prix, how you hate your mom and dad, how they don't support you in aiming to be a top patissiere and … and also how…. Haha never mind…"

"you remember …. Wow I 'm so happy now finally… soo what is it about the never mind, come on fess up, I know it has something to do with the thing you were worried about…"

"well… I just wanted to say that… I like you, I mean not just as a friend or something like, like like you… I know you'll reject me.. but I just wanted you to know incase I hit my head and forgot about you again hahah"

OMG she like me and she's blushing that's soo cute but I have to answer

"I mean I don't expect you to say anything… you can ignore me for the rest of your life I don't care but I really want you to know"

"no no your wrong.. I mean, I like you to.. like,like like you, I was going to tell you the day you hit your head that's how I found you on the floor, but then you hit your head and when you woke up you just like totally forgot about me.. so I didn't think I should say it… and now you're like right in front of me so…."

"y-you like me to?"

HE like me WOOOOO his blushing that must mean that he really likes me

"do you wanna go out with me Ichigo?"

" y-yea I'll love to Makato.. It would be…"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because Kashino leaned down and kissed me….right there.. . I won't ever forget this moment they both thought…

Hope you liked it it's my second fanfic hope it ws better.. even though I most probably won't get ANY reviews but if you want.. to please… bad comments good comments any


End file.
